


'Oblivious Lovers'

by kryptoniankiwi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Multi, University, relationships, superhero, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptoniankiwi/pseuds/kryptoniankiwi
Summary: Ignorance really is a bliss at times .Not being aware of whats occurring-stuck in oblivion- is at times, better than being aware of whats occurring .





	'Oblivious Lovers'

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr that said, what if there was an AU with a super hero and villain that didn't know each others identities but were in love in real life, or without the masks you could say. I don't know if anyone has wrote it yet but I decided to try it and with Larry Stylinson . This is my first work on AO3 and the 4th fanfiction I've started akdfjsfha (i started three on Wattpad but never finished, so hopefully this one will be a completed one ! hjksdajsda) and my writing skills aren't all that great but hopefully they're okay enough for people to actually want to read what I write, LMAO . but yeah, my name's daniella and this is 'Oblivious Lovers' ! :D  
> btw, sorry for being a cringey ass person .  
> oh and this is only the first chapter so its going to be a a bit (really fucking) short . anyways, read on yahh fcukers  
> \- think of this more as an intro or blur

Ignorance really is a bliss at times .

Not being aware of whats occurring-stuck in oblivion-is at times, better than being aware of whats occurring .

...

"BREAKING NEWS: A THIRD ROBBERY AT DONCASTER BANK HAS OCCURRED IN OVER THE PAST MONTH .WITNESSES STATE THAT THE CRIME WAS DONE BY A MASKED, CURLY HAIRED, 6 FT TALL YOUNG MAN WITH A SLIM BODY AT AROUND 9 PM LAST NIGHT . POLICE ARE NOW SEARCHING FOR HIM . IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE CRIME, PLEASE CALL ..."

" _Fuck_ " said Harry under his breath, quickly grabbing the remote to change the channel to whatever he can find, which happens to be a cooking show. He leaves it at that .

Adjacent to the room Harry was in, was they're bathroom which was where Louis was coming from and who then went to plop down next to Harry on their couch . 

"Crazy isn't it ?'

"Yeah, yeah" said Harry trying to unshaken his voice. "Why do you think that one kid didn't show up to stop him ?" said Harry with knots in his throat but wanting to know the answer to his question.

Of course he asked Louis . Louis was basically Harry's google, the one he would always go to with questions asking for help or answers of basically anything. He's also always praising Louis for his "smartness" , but blue eyes never believes him. 

They were both really smart though .

Louis was however smarter in some way, that made Harry always look at him in awe. Some force in Louis always made Harry's eyes catch him. 

They were both in their second year of university and had now been "roomies"-as Harry likes to say-for over a year now . They were undeniably close .

In that second that Harry had asked Louis his question, it seemed like Harry's nervousness had now reflected on to Louis .

 Louis sharply inhaled a gasp. "I don't know Haz. "

 Louis did know where that kid, Harry was referring to was , last night . That "kid" was in his uni dorm, studying for a pop quiz he's having next week Wednesday . Once the "kid" was aware there was a crime going on, it was too late since the crime was now over . That "kid" was also waiting for his roommate to come back from whatever the hell it is he'd gone .


End file.
